


The Responsibility of Ownership

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: The mission was a success and Hannibal's pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiu/gifts).



 

It would become their common positions. The Sergeant driving with the Captain behind him. The Colonel riding shotgun with their LT to the rear. On that day, driving back from the airfield there was excited chatter in the Jeep.

Murdock extended his arms and made "airplane" noises as he recreated the banking approach he used to bring his bird home. "I never seen you pump those legs so fast, Faceguy!"

The adrenaline coursing through Face gave him a manic high. Eyes sparkling, smile wide across his face, "Me?! Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be pushed into the cargo hold of a plane by the big guy, BECAUSE he was trying to get in behind me! What the fuck was that, BA? Have a change of heart about flying with our wunderkind pilot?"

"Shut up fool! If you think I was going to hitchhike out of that shitstorm, you're out of your mind."

"Bwbwbwbwbwbwaaaaaaaaa... Hey Facey! Looked like you had it comin' and goin', Hannibal pulling you in and our mud sucker liftin' from behind." Murdock was literally bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Yeah, when I tripped I thought that was it for me! Until that big hand came out of nowhere and started pulling me up through the door." He smacked Hannibal on the shoulder then fell back in his seat. He squeezed his knees to his chest slapping them like congas, leaning forward again to slap their driver, "Thanks for the boost, Bosco! Hey, got a question for ya. If I would have fallen would you have just done a leapfrog over me to get through the door?"

"Hell no! What a' ya take me for, a child? Woulda used you as a springboard!"

The Lieutenant's face was a display of shock and glee, "Ha!" And he again fell back in his seat laughing.

BA was driving a little on the fast side as he pulled up to their section of tents. He hit the brakes hard causing the jeep to skid to a stop. They were all out and in the communal tent BA, Face and Murdock shared. Shared that is when Face wasn't spending the night with the Colonel, which was most nights.

Their gear was all discarded in a line along the side wall. BA immediately grabbed a T-shirt and was exchanging his sweat soaked and dust covered shirt for it. Face was unloading sundries from his cargo-pant pockets. Murdock was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Face stood up straight after digging through the last pocket along the outside of his thigh. Hannibal was standing directly in front of him. Pasting on his happiest smile he raised a cigar to roll between his index finger and thumb, "Looky what I found, Boss!"

Hannibal looked him in the eye and flinched just before smacking the cigar-holding hand out of his face.

Face's eyes went wide again, but instead of a smile his mouth only hung open. It couldn't have been more than three seconds before he closed it and with a slight tilt of his head looked coolly at Hannibal.

"Go make your reports," Hannibal ordered hard and edgy.

Murdock had frozen mid-bounce and was standing on his toes. BA was leaning over having stopped in his tracks while stuffing his dirty shirt in the canvas bag he used as a laundry hamper. They both were brought up short by the Colonel striking Face's hand.

Murdock whined slightly, high in his throat then said, "Come on Facey. We can all go together."

Face was still eye to eye with Hannibal when he opened his mouth to say he was coming, but the boss beat him to the punch. "He stays. You two go," he barked not dropping his eyes.

BA stood and turned toward the door. As he passed Murdock he took him by the arm saying quietly, "Let's go."

Without looking they both knew the other two were gone. Hannibal broke the staredown to go lock the door. Face bent down to pick the cigar up to make his offering again. With Hannibal once more standing in front of him he again slapped the cigar out of Face's hand.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Face was pissed. After the fun of the high from the mission this was bullshit.

"My problem is your behavior!"

"My behavior? Where were you? We had a successful mission! Why you riding my ass?"

"Because your ass belongs to me!"

"Well I can tell you right now, it sure won't tonight." He turned away feeling satisfied.

Hannibal had been seething. The last snark in that bitchy tone Face had perfected pushed him over the edge. Face was so stunned by the man's speed he didn't in any way prepare himself as Hannibal launch on him.

"Get your fuckin hands off me!"

It didn't slow Hannibal. Although what slowed Face was the Colonel's grip being like a vice. The constriction around his chest had the skin pattern of a boa flash in his mind's eye.

Hannibal held the younger man so tightly he couldn't get Face's hand out from between them for him to grab and immobilize. Instead with one foot he kicked Face's leg out from under him and the LT plummeted to the floor. Hannibal didn't let go.

When Face landed Hannibal was right there on top of him. Before he could scramble or twist away, his upper arms were pinned by the Colonel's knees. The look in Hannibal's eyes was pure fury. Face was beginning to panic. That look, if he had even seen it before, had certainly never been directed at him. "Fuck Hannibal. Stop! Your scaring me!"

"I'm scaring you, huh? Too fuckin' bad!" Hannibal now had him pinned by the throat with one hand, a shoulder with the other.

"Stop it John. What the fuck are you doing?!" His voice had slid to a high pitch at the end. No matter what hold he tried he couldn't get a decent grip on the other man. "Don't do this to me," he pleaded. Then mustering anger back to the defense, "You don't own me!"

Hannibal froze. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Face's the entire time he squirmed underneath him and he wasn't dropping them now. "No Temp. You own me!"

Face stopped moving, just looked up at him, shaking his head. Wordlessly telling him he didn't understand. He could feel Hannibal's hold of his throat loosen.

"You own me," Hannibal repeated. "And with that ownership comes responsibility." He removed his hand from Face's neck setting it next to his head. He leaned forward, putting his weight on his hands in order to move his legs off and in to straddle Face's hips. Sitting up he still kept his gaze straight into those blue eyes. "What are you playing at, Temp?"

"What 'a ya mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is this all a joke to you?" Hannibal signaled with a hand between them, "Is this, what we have together, just a game?"

"No! You know how I feel about you!"

"No I don't Temp. Not when you go off half cocked and take unnecessary risks. Not when you deliberately set yourself up to be killed!"

"It's the job! You know that! Either one of us could be gone in a heartbeat."

"Don't play stupid with me Kid. You know damned well what I'm talking about. You took risks today that could have ended your life. Not once, but twice! Not only that, you put us all in danger!" He shook his head still in disbelief. "You held your position even after you were spotted. Once they know where the sniper is firing from you move! You know that! You've been trained to do it! I've seen you do it a hundred times before. But not today! No, you just plant that pretty little ass down and on top of it, keep firing!" Hannibal stopped. He was trying to get control back over himself.

"I drove off three more of the enemy!" Face protested.

"We had already accomplished our mission!" Hannibal roared. "We were out of there! At least we should have been out of there. But no, we were all late getting to Murdock because of you!" Hannibal scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Jeezus, Temp. My heart stopped when I saw you trip trying to jump into the plane." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began again, "You're not a fool. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Something's going to happen to you doing shit like that. Then what the hell am I suppose to do? How the hell am I suppose to go on?" His hands were out of his hair and now moved to his face.

Temps hands were holding John's arms. He could feel a tremble there. "I...I...," he stumbled.

"Do you love me?" John asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And I love you. So how is it you can have such disregard for the life I love?"

Hannibal just stared at him. Face caught sight of John's lower lip and jaw quivering. The trembling under his hands was amping up. Face ran them up and down both arms.

"Whoa, whoa there John ..... take it easy," he whispered.

Hannibal was beginning to tremble through and through. Face took him by the shoulders, pulling him forward and to one side. Hannibal had covered his face with his hands as he slid to the floor.

One of Face's arms found its way under Hannibal. He rolled to take his man in both his arms. Kissing his forehead then tucking the silvered head under his chin. Whispering he spoke into the dusty hair, "I'm sorry, John. I'm so so sorry." He kissed the top of Hannibal's head. "Shhh.... I'm so very sorry."

His hold was firm and warm. Safe. John's arms between them, shoulders collapsed in. Face rolled further over him, wrapping a leg over Hannibal's hips. "Please forgive me."

Hannibal took in and let out a shuddering breath. He voice a breaking whisper. "Don't do that to me Temp." He took another breath. "It's hard enough to know my decisions could take any one of you boys away from me. But I can't handle seeing you..." He took another breath. "I need you Temp." He scrubbed at his face and looked away. "I know you've had to live your life for only yourself. I know and I understand." He looked back to those startling blue eyes. "But please start living it for me too."

His reddened eyes searched the face hovering above him. "Please. Please know and remember how much I love you."

 

 

**Happy Birthday Aeiu!**

 

 

If you enjoyed this story let me know with a kudos or comment. Thank you for reading!

 

-To be notified when a favorite author posts tap their name, on their dashboard tap "Subscribe" found under their name on the right hand side of the screen.


End file.
